Which Way Is This?
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = |imagewidth = 300 |English (Dubbed) = TBA |English (Translated) = Which Way Is This? |Japanese (Katakana) = あっちこっちどっち? |Japanese (Romanized) = Atchi kotchi dotchi? |Opening (Japanese) = Wanda Nanda |Ending (Japanese) = Samba de Wanda |Opening (English) = TBA |Ending (English) = TBA |Season = Kamiwaza Wanda |Episode (season) = 015 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (series) = 015 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (lifetime) = 015 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Japanese = July 30, 2016 |International = TBA |Previous = The Flying Fan |Next = Marathon Bounce }} is the fifteenth episode of Kamiwaza Wanda. It first aired in Japan on July 30, 2016 on TBS. Content Summary Yuto, Mirai and Shuu are going to the beach for a barbeque with their fathers. Yui and Wanda are coming with them too. That was unless the sat-navigator directs them to the wrong places. What Bugmin is causing this situation now? Plot As the cicadas are chirping, as the sun shines over the sunflowers and as the children exercise, Yuto was packing some things up ready to take to the barbeque on the sunny beach when Wanda appears with his swimming gear on. Wanda could not wait to go to the beach. Downstairs, Yuuka has finished her cup of tea while her husband Hiruto was enjoying his. Their son Yuto, who's upstairs in his bedroom, has finished packing when he heard a car-horn beeping. Outside, Mr. Tateishi has appeared with his car. Hiruto says that he, his 2 children Yuto and Yui and Wanda are coming to the beach with Mr. Teteishi. Mr. Kohinata is coming to the beach with him too. Near the boot of the car, Yuto, his 2 friends Mirai and Shuu, Yui and Wanda can't wait to go to the beach for a barbeque with Mr. Tateishi, Mr. Kohinata and Hiruto. Shuu was hoping for a swim with his inflatable float-ring which Wanda was not keen on. Mirai was hoping for a great view at the beach. Then, Shuu's father Mr. Tateishi started the engine of his car and Yuto, 2 friends Mirai and Shuu, Yui and Wanda quickly got into the car. Mr. Tateishi sets up his car's sat-navigator for directions to the beach. Wanda is getting excited for the destination. Yuuka says goodbye to her husband, their 2 children and Wanda as Mr. Tateishi's car drives away. Meanwhile, Terara, Megaga and Gigaga were spying on Mr. Tateishi's car which was leaving. In order to prevent Mr. Tateishi's car from getting to the beach, Terara casts out a handful of her Wazawai Program which then follows Mr. Tateishi's car and lands on its sat-navigator. Wanda was hoping for a play by the sea with Yui. He imagines himself and Yui doing so in the setting sun. Mr. Tateishi says that a trip to the beach will be good fun. Yuto is sleeping in the back-seat of the car. As Mr. Tateishi's car drives along to road, Mirai gave one of her Picky biscuits to Wanda, Shuu tells his father for a view along the road and Mr. Kohinata shows Hiruto that he has brought in his drink with him. The sat-navigator says that the beach is nearby. Wanda couldn't wait to get there. However, when they reach their destination, they finished up in the Japanese spa where Wanda spends a bit of his relaxing time in the bath. After he finished drinking his bottle of flavoured milk, Wanda becomes mad, thinking that the Japanese spa is not what he wanted to go to, as he slam-dunks the empty bottle in the rubbish bin. As he and the others got back in Mr. Tateishi's car, Wanda was grumpy as he was steamed and was wearing a towel on his head. Shuu asks the sat-navigator for directions to the beach. The sat-navigator says that the beach is nearby so Mr. Tateishi's car drove of to that destination. When they got to that destination, Wanda was going to dive into the water which then turned out that he's in a swimming race. Wanda swam past 2 swimmers and has won the swimming race as the announcer says so. An interviewer then asks Wanda a question about how he won the swimming race. After answering the interviewer's question, Wanda became mad again, thinking that the swimming center is not what he wanted to go to, as he sends the interviewer and 2 swimmers off flying into the air. As he and others got back in the car, Wanda wasn't happy as he was wearing his gold medal on his head. The sat-navigator says that Mr. Tateishi's car's reaching its destination as Wanda thinks it was the beach. When they got to that destination, they finished up in a zoo where Wanda was found relaxing in where the penguins are, puzzling the visitors. When the penguins stare at him, Wanda become mad, thinking that the zoo is not what he wanted to go to, as he gave the penguins a fright. When he and the other got back in the car, Wanda was upset, thinking that he's been visiting places that are not the beach. Then, the sat-navigator says that they've reached their destination. Mirai thinks this could be the beach. As they got there, they found out that it wasn't the beach after all. They found themselves in a forest where they hear a red parrot squark. Mr. Kohinata points at some honeysuckle which delights Yui. Mirai agrees on picking some honeysuckle with Yui. Then, Hiruto, Mr. Kohinata and Mr. Tateishi decide to have a break after going around looking for the beach. Mr. Kohinata shares his drink with Hiruto and Mr. Tateishi while Yui and Mirai pick some honeysuckle together. Yui notices that there's more honeysuckle somewhere in the forest. Meanwhile inside Mr. Tateishi's car, Yuto finally wakes up from his sleep. He saw Wanda flying backward towards him. Wanda lands on Yuto, making him angry. He says to him that the forest is not the place he wanted to go to. Yuto points at the alarm on the tip-end of Wanda's tail as it goes off. This could mean that a Bugmin is nearby. Wanda notices that it's something to do with the sat-navigator. Wanda took out his Kamiwaza Searcher and points it at the sat-navigator's screen, revealing the Multi-Character Bugmin Bug-Mapmin. Bug-Mapmin got out of Mr. Tateishi's car and past Hiruto, Mr. Tateishi and Mr. Kohinata. They transformed the forest into a giant maze. In order to find Bug-Mapmin in the maze, Yuto took out his Kamiwaza Power-Shot and summons Turbomin. In case of Bugmins, Yuto never leaves his skateboard and his Kamiwaza Power-Shot at home. With Turbomin giving his skateboard the boost, Yuto goes off into the maze, taking Wanda with him, and look for Bug-Mapmin. Shuu came to see his father, Hiruto and Mr. Kohinata and he warns them that Mirai and Yui were lost. In another part of the forest, Mirai and Yui have found some more honeysuckle when they noticed that the forest has turned into a maze. They couldn't find their way out. Back near Mr. Tateishi's car, Mr. Kohinata was worried about his daughter Mirai. Hiruto told him not to panic. The 3 men set off to find Mirai and Yui, leaving Shuu all alone. Inside the maze, Yuto, Wanda and Turbomin were looking for Bug-Mapmin. Wanda got off Yuto who was then going around in circles. Wanda tels Yuto and Turbomin to stop going around in circles and do something. Later, Yuto drew arrows with a red marker pen. He was hoping that those arrows he drew will help him, Wanda and Turbomin find Bug-Mapmin. Meanwhile, Mr. Kohinata, Mr. Tateishi and Hiruto look around for Mirai and Yui. They found a trail of honeysuckle petals and followed them. In another part of the maze, Yui and Mirai have encountered something dangerous. It was a black grizzly bear. The bear was about to attack Yui and Mirai when Mr. Kohinata splashed some of his drink at it. Mr. Kohinata, Mr. Tateishi and Hiruto have found Mirai and Yui. Mr. Tateishi was about to attack the bear with the stick but something happened to Hiruto. Thinking about protecting his daughter Yui, and also thinking about his wife Yuuka who was having lunch with her 2 friends, Hiruto unleashes his full strength, surprising Mr Kohinata, his daughter Mirai and Mr. Tateishi in the process. After tasting a petal of the honeysuckle, Hiruto begins to fight the bear. Meanwhile inside another part of the maze, Yuto and Wanda have found Bug-Mapmin. Yuto summons Dorirumin in order to drill a hole in the maze's walls Then, Yuto summons Tonkmin who builds a maze extention to trap Bug-Mapmin in. Bug-Mapmin was going around in a circle until they grew tired. Yuto got ready to capture Bug-Mapmin. Outside the maze extention, Hiruto was fighting the bear in a melee. He then runs up to the bear, who was going to strike him but missed, and grabs it and lift it up. With all his strength, whislt thinking about his daughter Yui, Hiruto finally wrestled the bear onto the ground. Back inside the maze extention, Yuto successfully captures and debugs Bug-Mapmin. As the sun sets after the forest goes back to normal, everyone, except for the bear, got back into Mr. Tateishi's car and leave the forest. On their way to the beach, Wanda was very happy that Yui had given him a honeysuckle garland to wear on his head. Yui had also given his father Hiruto, who got a bit injured after all that bear-fighting, a honeysuckle garland as a 'Thank You' for saving her and Mirai from the bear. As they got to the beach, night has fallen. Wanda was delighted to see the beach for real. Mirai saw a shooting star in the sky. The others have seen it too. Yuto, Wanda and Shuu help Hiruto, Mr. Tateishi and Mr. Kohinata get the barbeque ready and prepared as Mirai and Yui watch the stars in the night-sky. Trivia In the episode * Hiruto takes his 2 children Yuto and Yui, as well as Wanda, to go to the beach with Shuu and his father Mr. Tateishi and Mirai and her father Mr. Kohinata. * After visiting 3 wrong places, despiting Wanda, everyone finishes up in a forest which turns into a giant maze by Bug-Mapmin. * While Hiruto confronts a bear, his son Yuto captures and debugs Bug-Mapmin. * Yuto, Yui, Mirai, Shuu and their 3 fathers and Wanda arrive at the beach at night. Background * This episode's Promin-Zu minisode segment: "Pincers On The Shores". * A Multi-Character Promin has made their debut as a Bugmin in this episode. * The scenes showing Hiruto fighting and defeating a bear make a reference to the 'Dragon Ball' franchise. * This is the first original Kamiwaza Wanda season episode to exclude a general director in its production. English dub changes Characters * Yuto * Wanda * Yuuka Kamiya * Hiruto Kamiya * Yui * Mirai * Mr. Kohinata * Shuu * Mr. Tateishi * Terara * Megaga * Gigaga Promins * Mapmin (Bug-Mapmin, debugged) * Turbomin * Dorirumin * Tonkmin Bugmins debugged * Mapmin Promins summoned * Turbomin * Dorirumin * Tonkmin Gallery Opening Episode Ending Preview 'Next Episode' preview Preview for episode 16: Marathon Bounce 『カミワザ・ワンダ』86土 第16話「マラソンだびょ～～ん」予告【TBS】 Links References External Links Category:Episodes Category:Original Season Episodes